kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Tai Lung
thumb|300px|right Species: Snow Leopard Combat style: Leopard Kung Fu Voice actor: Ian McShane Summary: Tai Lung is the villain and the Primary Antagonist in Kung Fu Panda. Tai Lung was adopted and trained under Shifu, so everyone believed that he was destined to be the legendary Dragon Warrior. But Tai Lung revealed his dark heart and was denied the title he desired. He rampaged through the land and was locked in Chorh-Gom prison, for 20 years. While plotting in jail for that period of time, Tai Lung's Kung Fu had evolved, and his inner anger had taken over. Tai Lung had waited for his chance to escape and reclaim the title he desired, no matter what stood in his way. Escaped By the time he got freed from his restraint shell (with the accidental help of the goose Zeng's feather), Tai Lung got past every defense the guards had & single handedly defeated them all with ease. After breaking free from his prison, he told Zeng to deliver his "message" to Shifu, to tell him, "The REAL Dragon Warrior is coming home". After so and letting Zeng go to Shifu to deviler his message, Tai Lung then sets out to search for the land. Tai Lung VS The Furious Five Once he got to the Thread of Hope leading to the valley, Tigress & the rest of the Furious Five have managed to get there on time. On the bridge Tai Lung asked Tigress, "Where's the Dragon Warrior?", with Tigress replying, "How do you know you're not looking at her?" Tai Lung then laughed and thinks that she takes him for a fool & remarks that she is not the "Dragon Warrior" in fact none of them are, telling he heard how Po came from the skies in a ball of fire, landed on the arena, and was known to be the greatest warrior ever known, Monkey who's confused of that rumor says that he's talking about "Po", Tai Lung who heard Monkey said the warrior name & said out of satisfaction in front of Tigress & the rest of them "So that's his name? Po. FINALLY! A worthy opponent! Our Battle will be legendary!!!", Trigress (Enraged from hearing Tai Lung calling Po "a worthy opponent") attacked Tai Lung and began their battle. after "seemingly lost" to the Furious Five & Tigress, Tai Lung surprised them from behind (after freeing himself from the rope he was tied to & came hurling from the air) then told them "Shifu, taught you well.", then striked Monkey with a strong nerve attack (which he might have possibly learned from Shifu), which shocked the rest of them and then last said "But he didn't teach you everything!" and continued with his strike on the rest of them. Tai Lung let them live so that their current state might strike fear to Po & everyone else in the land. A plan that seemed to have succeded. Tai Lung VS Shifu Just as he got to the temple he seemed glad to see his old master Shifu one last time and had told him "I have come home, master", but Shifu replied to him that this place is not his home, not anymore, Tai Lung then ask's where is the one named "Po" and wonders if he has scared him off, Shifu told him that this battle is only between him & Tai Lung which disappoints Tai Lung with some degree and states "So that's how it's going to be?", with Shifu finally saying that that's how it IS going to be, their battle then begins from there. While the battle progresses, Tai Lung reminds Shifu that he knew that he (Tai Lung) was destined to be the Dragon Warrior he always knew, but Shifu's master refused to have him become the legendary Dragon Warrior and Shifu said nothing after words to which broken Tai Lung hopes and dreams and was saddly angered by it to this day. They continued fighting all over the place & above the temple until Tai Lung, before finishing off their fight as the victor, ignited the blue flames around his fists and keeps on attacking Shifu to a pulp, and while doing that he then tells him with his heart full of pain, sorrow, and hatred saying "After everything i've done, all the training you gave me, all I ever wanted to do was make you proud! Tell me how proud you really are father?!(Shifu) Tell me?! Tell me?! TELL ME?!!!" then punches Shifu with his fists full of blue flames and full strength which throws him to the near center of the temple, Disperses his flaming fists soon afterwards. Leopard Fighting Style The traditional leopard style relies on the enormous upper body strength-the fighter crouches, remaining low to the ground.Tai Lung uses brute strength,speed, and agility, all ruled by a cunning mind-a master of all styles,he can pin point and exploit weakness while facing many opponents. Note: He has so far surpassed that of the Furious Five & Shifu put together in both Strength, Skill, and Power, but despite all this he coulden't defeat Po in battle; Most likely because he underestimated him just like the Furious Five and (Maybe in the slightess bit) Shifu as well, which lead him to his humiliated downfall. It is unknown if Tai Lung has now surpassed Oogway in very aspect of Kung Fu, since he never fought him again, though it is a possibility. Personality Tai Lung has shown to be a dark, cynical, and overall very evil in nature. In the past when he was raised & trained by Shifu, he seemed to be a happy, well known spunky little snow leopard with much dedication to the arts of Kung Fu and was viewed as a great Kung Fu prodigy in the eyes of Shifu and many other people in the land. When he completed his training (and destroying numerous wooden training dummies), he was seen as a strong hearted indivisual with seeable fierceness and strength in both his eyes and body, in which somewhat Oogway found to be his corruption that finally bubbled to the serface. Trivia In Secrets of the Furious Five, Tigress was adopted by Shifu thus making her and Tai Lung adoptive siblings. Tai Lung's body was not seen after his battle against Po so wether or not he had survived or died is unknown, but it is likely he lived and he might show up in later movies such as "Kung Fu Panda: Pandimoneum" or much sooner.